


Camp Apollo

by fenway_cp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Background Relationships, Camping, Completed, F/M, M/M, They're camp counselors, percabeth, solangelo, the children are oc's or based off other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenway_cp/pseuds/fenway_cp
Summary: Knowing Percy Jackson and becoming friends with him was probably one of the worst things Nico Di’ Angelo could do with his life. I mean, Percy isn't a bad person, but he sure is pushy.In the summer, Percy works as a counselor at a campground called "Camp Apollo".When Percy asked about Nico’s plans for summer one year, Nico never would have thought Percy would drag him into the mess of his summer job.Little did he know it would change his whole life.Have fun reading!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp

When Percy finally pulled into the small parking lot of the campground, Nico groaned.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this!" Nico complained.

Percy let out a small laugh. "To be honest, I can't either."

Nico punched him lightly in the shoulder and grabbed his suitcase out of the car.

Percy laughed again handing Nico a dark purple polo shirt with "Camp Counselor" embedded on the front.

"Seriously! Purple?" Nico yelled at Percy.

"Sorry dude, your new, purple was the only one left."

Nico groaned again with a laughing Percy in the background. Walking into the camp behind Percy, he realized how quiet it was.

Turning to his friend with a confused look, he asked, "Are we early?" 

Percy laughed for the hundredth time that day. "No, we have two days to set up and get settled before the kids get here." He explained. "The other counselors should already be here."

Percy looked around and was trampled by a tall redhead with a green tank top on.

"Percy! My man!" The redhead said. Wiping himself off, Percy introduced Nico to his friend.

"Nico, this is Grover Underwood, the green cabin counselor."

Grover stuck out his hand. 

"Nice to meet you!" 

Nico shook his hand and was suddenly pulled forward into a hug. Let go before he could react, he heard a new voice.

Looking over at where Percy was standing, hugging a blonde girl in an orange shirt, he saw where the voice belonged to.

"Don't torture the new kid on his first day, Grover." The tall blonde boy said. 

Nico's first thought was, "Woah, he's hot." until the mysterious new person said, "Purple cabin, huh?"

Nico growled. "I didn't pick it." The blonde laughed.

Percy walked over with the girl, hand in hand, and introduced the other counselors.

The blonde on his arm was Annabeth Chase, the orange cabin counselor. The tall, hot blonde boy was Will Solace, the yellow cabin counselor.

Nico greeted both of them and then turned to Percy. 

"I thought there were seven counselors?" He questioned.

Grover answered instead. "Leo is gonna be late, again. He said to start cleaning without him. So you know what that means," he pointed to Percy.

"Bro time!" They said in unison.

Percy kisses Annabeth and whispers something in her ear, making her blush. Once he was gone she took Nico's hand. 

"Come with me," she said. "Your cabin is right across from mine!"

Annabeth dragged Nico to the purple cabin bringing him inside. This is where the kids sleep," she explained. "You sleep back here!" She leads him to a small separate room.  
"My cabin is diagonal from you, so when your done cleaning everything in here, come find me. Got it, okay good!" She left him in the cabin with a broom and a box of cleaning supplies.

"Well," Nico said to himself."Better start cleaning." 

~

After two hours of scrubbing and sweeping, Nico collapsed on his bed. He unpacked his small suitcase into the even smaller dresser and headed out to find Annabeth.  
Instead, he found Will. He was shirtless and sweaty. He was singing while he cut wood for the campfire.

Realizing he was staring, Nico started to blush. He tried to walk away, but Will spotted him.

"Hey, buddy! Nico, right? Wait up!" He called after him. Nico stopped and turned around to face him. Seeing him run over, still shirtless, made Nico stare more. 

Will was more than just a pretty face, he was smoking hot. His muscled body rippled with every step, and his abbs were... woah. Just woah.

As he slowed down next to him, Nico's eyes lingered on his stomach. There was no way it was humanly possible to be this hot.

Realizing suddenly that Will was talking, Nico snapped his eyes up.

"Um, sorry, what was that?" Nico said feebly.

Will let out a short laugh. "I asked how your cabin cleaning went." He repeated.

"Um, fine, I guess. Took two hours though." Nico stumbled.

Will patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the crew, dude."

"Thanks, I guess," Nico replied.

"What's your next task?" Will asked

"Not sure yet," Nico told Will. "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Dining hall, I think." Will directed him there and left to cut more wood.

Nico walked to the dining hall and realized he was still thinking about Will. Nico was developing a crush already.

"Shit," Nico said aloud.


	2. Chapter 2: Make a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tells Percy about his crush on Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here I'm guessing you liked chapter one! Thanks a bunch!!

Finding Annabeth was easy enough. Just follow the yelling.

"Leo Valdez! You are late for the third year in a row! For what, so you don't have to clean? Well, guess what buddy! I reserved the whole fucking dining hall just for you! And you didn't clean your cabin at the end of last year so you have that too! Have fun tonight with your cleaning!" 

When Annabeth was done, she spotted Nico. Her eyes widened.

"Leo, this is Nico. The new purple cabin counselor." 

Leo gave a little wave and used the opportunity to run into the red cabin.

"You better clean in there you little shit!" Annabeth called after him.

Nico started to walk towards Annabeth but Percy intercepted. 

"Hey, hey babe." He spoke quietly to Annabeth. "At least he's here, right. Calm down. Shh, shh. No swearing at camp, remember?" 

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. I'm good, thanks." She gave him a quick kiss and strode over to Nico.

"Looking for your next job?" She asked.

Nico nodded in response.

Annabeth hummed and checked a list. "Could you organize the storage shed?" 

Nico nodded again and walked out of the dining hall.

He heard footsteps behind him and Percy suddenly appeared by his side.

"How's cleaning day goin'?" He asked.

Nico looked over at him. He didn't want to tell Percy about his crush, but Percy was the closest he had to a best friend.

"I am going to tell you something, promise not to tell anyone else. Please." Nico pleaded.

"Yeah, okay. What is it?"

"Okay, I know we don't usually talk about this stuff, but I feel like I can tell you."

"Yeah, okay. I'm waiting."

"You know I'm gay," Nico asked. Percy nodded his response. "And Will is really hot, and I might have a small crush on him already."

Percy's face went blank. Then he smiled. "Oh, my, god. You and Will would be so cute together!" He screeched like a Pterodactyl and shook Nico's shoulders.

"Percy! Stop shaking me!" Nico screamed back. He kicked Percy in the shins and was released from his hold.

"Percy, do not, and I mean that, tell anyone about this."

Nico glared at Percy with a look that said, "I will cut you". Percy took a step back and put his hands in the air, "Fine, I won't tell anyone." He paused and smirked. "If, you tell me what you like about him!"

They had reached the storage shed at this point. "I'm supposed to clean the kayaks, but it seems like you need more help." Percy winked at Nico and opened the shed door.

~

Three hours and a bunch of awkward conversation later, the boys had not only made the shed shiny and organized but had come up with a plan.

Percy was going to talk Annabeth into rescheduling jobs, so Nico and Will could go shopping together.

"Well, I was going to make Leo go as another punishment, but that wouldn't do us any good. Leo would buy more candy and games than food anyway." Annabeth said, writing Nico and Will's name next to shopping.

"They can go tomorrow," Annabeth told Percy. "Right now it’s counselor campfire time!"

The seven counselors gathered around the campfire and while Leo started the fire.

The group talked about themselves and how their years had gone. They talked about the campers and how they are supposed to have way more than the past few years.

"Usually there are five kids in each cabin," Grover explained. "This year there is going to be more like seven. Have fun with your first year!"

The group laughed throughout the night, talking about everything and nothing. When the fire stopped, they all headed to their cabins to go to sleep.

"Hey, Nico!" Will called after the dark-haired boy.

Nico turned and slowed down so Will could catch up.

"What's up?" Nico said.

"Nothing, just wondering how your first day went," Will said.

Nico paused, thinking. " It was fine I guess. I got a lot done."

Will slug an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico tensed but didn't move away.

"We’re shopping together tomorrow!" Will said sounding excited.

"Really? That's cool." Nico said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Will took his arm off Nico's shoulders and headed to his cabin. "Goodnight!" Nico called after him. Will turned and waved. "G'night" he answered.

Nico turned around and smiled to himself. Walking into his cabin and flopping down on his bed, he fell asleep with the thought of Will's arm around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will go shopping together and have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!

The next day was a shopping day. Nico woke up early to an alarm blaring in his ear. Annabeth was holding a phone to his face.

"In this camp, we wake up early. Get used to it." She explained.

Nico showered, got dressed, and headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Look who finally showed up!" Percy said.

"He's almost as late as me!" Leo joked.

Will pated the seat next to him and moved over. Nico sat down and grabbed a plate of eggs.

"This is the counselor's table," Grover explained. "The kids sit over there." Gover pointed to a group of seven picnic tables. Each had a different color flag for the different cabins.

"We keep the flags up for the first three days, so the cabin mates can get to know each other," Leo said.

"Then we take them down so the kids can mingle and make friends." Percy finished.

"After breakfast every morning, there are activities, which Annabeth schedules." Percy continued. "Then lunch, more activities, dinner, and a campfire before bed." He finished.

Once everyone was done eating and Nico was caught up with the rules and schedule, everyone started their second day of jobs. 

Will led Nico to his small white car. Nico climbed into the passenger seat and asked, "How far away is the store?"

Will started the car before he answered. "About an hour? Maybe less." 

Nico's jaw dropped. "We are that far away from society!" He exclaimed.

Will laughed and started pulling out of the parking lot. 

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Will decided to plug his phone into the aux cord. He started playing some weird, happy song that Nico immediately hated.

"What the hell is this?" Nico said.

Will just stared at him, for as long as he could which isn't long because he was driving.

"It’s only the best song in the universe!" Will almost screamed back at him.

"No, it’s too," Nico paused thinking for a word to describe the song when Will interrupted.

"What, happy? Are you emo?."

"Dude, no. And I'm not emo." Nico said.

"Hm, you kinda are though." Will countered.

"No." Nico took the phone and changed the song. 

The next song was even worse. Nico decided to look up one of his own songs.

The song was fast but also kinda sad.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"What?” 

"Yeah, this song? What the hell is this?" Will had a look of horror on his face.

They finally settled on a song after a few more minutes of arguing.

~

Once at the store, Nico and Will grabbed a cart. 

"All right, onward!" Will exclaimed.

Nico let out a small laugh behind him and jogged to catch up.

Will walked down the cereal aisle first. He stopped and kicked down a shelf of cereal, then ran off.

"Will!" Nico screamed. He ran to where all the cereal was messed up on the ground.

He picked up one of the boxes. 

"Kix. Oh, my gods. Will Solace! Get your ass back here!" Nico screamed down the aisle.

He realized that he was making a scene, but didn't seem to care. Will weaved in and out of the isles, the shopping cart long forgotten. Nico chasing after him screaming, the cereal left on the floor.

After chasing each other for ten minutes, Nico caught up to Will. Giggling, the boys stopped to catch their breath.

"We should get food," Nico said between laughs.

Will let out a loud laugh, the sound paralyzing Nico. His laugh was angelic and infectious. Nico shook away the thoughts and followed Will back to their abandoned cart.

~

In the checkout line, Nico and Will were talking and laughing. The lady bagging the groceries started talking to them.

"If you don't mind me asking," She started. "How long have you two been together?"

The boy's laughter stopped abruptly. 

"We, um, aren't," Nico tried. He looked at Will as he took over.

"We aren't dating ma'am," Will said politely.

"Oh my, sorry for assuming." She apologized.

She finished bagging and Nico pushed the cart full of bags out while Will paid.

On his way out, the bagging lady stooped Will. 

"You'd be a cute couple." She whispered to him. Letting go of Will's arm and winking, the lady went back to her job.

Will took his time getting back to the car. He thought about what the woman had said.

"You'd be a cute couple." 

The simple sentence haunted him for the whole ride back.

~

After the hour-long trip back, Nico and Will were sent into the pantry to put the food away.

Opening up the huge fridge and putting the eight gallons of milk in, Nico turned to Will.

"Why are you so quiet now?" 

Will didn't turn to look, didn't acknowledge that he heard him.

"Will!" 

He turned abruptly. "That woman at the store okay!" He stopped and took a deep breath. "She said we looked cute together."

Will pause, waiting for a reaction.

"Nico, please say something," Will begged.

Nico looked up at him.

"Does that," Nico swallowed. "Does that bother you?" The boy blinked rapidly to stop tears from falling down his face.

When Will didn't say anything, Nico left quickly and ran off to the purple cabin.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kids Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will talk and the kids get to the camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading!

Nico hid in his cabin for the night.

Will came multiple times and tried to talk, but Nico locked himself in.

Percy and Annabeth came by too. They tried to get him out to the campfire, but that didn't work either.

Nico had put in earbuds and blasted music, blocking out the deafening silence around him.

He fell asleep with the music playing, but that didn't last long. At two in the morning, he woke up and heard a soft noise outside. Instead of staying inside as he had promised himself, he decided to check it out.

Walking outside, he saw the fire still lit. One person sat alone by the fire. Will.

He was looking up at the stars with a guitar in his arms. Slowly strumming and singing, he got into a rhythm. 

Recognizing the song, Nico stepped forward. 

Careful to stay in the shadows, Nico listened to the blonde boy sing.

Nico was still upset, but if he was going to spend the summer here, better fix this before the kids come.

"Hey," Nico said, walking out of the shadows.

Will stopped strumming abruptly. 

"Oh, um, hi." 

Nico sat across for him on the log bench.

There was a short silence before Will started talking.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. I'm not homophobic, Grover's pan, Percy's bi, hell, I'm fucking gay too!"

Nico sat there in awe, staring at the boy as he continued talking.

"I just, I was having fun. I don't know how to talk to you about it and didn't want to freak you out. I'm sorry."

Nico paused. Looking for emotion on Will's face.

All he saw was regret. And lots of it.

"Will," Nico paused and took a breath. "I should have let you have a chance to explain. I overreacted. I should be the one apologizing." 

The boys looked at each other for a while. The awkward silence was killing Will, so he started to play his guitar. 

Nico got up and sat down next to Will. Will turned his head to look at him, not stopping playing the guitar. 

"You're forgiven. Am I?" He whispered, just loud enough for Will to hear. 

There was a pause. Then, "Yes."

Nico looked up into Will's bright blue eyes. 

Their gazes locked and the boys started to move closer. Their lips inches apart.

They were then interrupted by a loud bang!

Jumping apart and looking around, They spotted a raccoon that knocked over a sign.

The boys fixed it and went back to the fire.

"I'm gonna head off, the kids come tomorrow. Gotta get some sleep, right?" Nico said.

Will agreed. They put out the fire and went back to their cabins.

~

The next day, Annabeth woke them all up bright and early. Five o'clock in the morning early.

Groaning, Nico got up and followed the other counselor to the dining hall.

"All right guys, it's the big day!" Annabeth said. Gesturing behind her she introduced two new people.

"This is Chiron. He is the head counselor." She gestured to the older, tall brown-haired man. "And this is Mr. D. He owns the campground."

Mr. D, a short, round man, stepped forward. "I'll stop by every once in a while. I'm here today for introductions. Better have good behavior today for the parents." On that note, Mr. D turned and walked outside.

Annabeth turned to the counselors. "Okay, with introductions out of the way, let's finish cleaning and get ready for the kids to come!"

She clapped once and took all the finished plates off the table. 

Percy followed her while everyone else went to clean their cabins.

~

At seven o'clock, all the counselors were showered and dressed, Waiting for the parents and kids to arrive.

Ten minutes later the first car pulled up. A little boy wearing yellow jumped out of the car. Leaving his father to grab his bags, the boy ran over to the counselors.

"Will! Will? Where are you?" The little boy screamed Will's name as he ran.

The tall blonde counselor turned around just as the boy grabbed his leg in a hug.

"Martin! Hey buddy! How have you been?" Will leaned down to give the kid a real hug.

As the two talked about their year and what exciting things happened, Martin's father walked over. Chiron greeted him and took Martin's bags.

"Welcome to camp!" Will said to Martin. The little brown-haired boy squeezed Will’s leg in a hug and ran to the yellow cabin. Chiron followed with the boy's bags.

The next three cars were for the red and orange cabin. Annabeth and Leo greeted the kids with hugs and various questions. Chiron brought their bags to the cabins while Mr. D talked to the parents.

They went through this rhythm over and over again with all the kids.

A black minivan pulled into the parking lot and two kids jumped out wearing purple shirts.

Both kids had bright blonde hair. The girl seemed shy while the boy ran over to the gate.

Nico's stomach dropped as the kids walked over to him.

"Hey guys, I'm Nico." He introduced himself.

The little boy spoke first. "Hi! I'm Theo! This is my twin sister Beth!"

They attacked Nico with a hug.

Then Beth spoke.

"Are you nice? The last counselor, Luke, was really mean. He got fired last year during camp and we had to merge cabins." She spoke fast as if she was scared.

"I'm new here, and from the sound of it, I don't plan to be like Luke," Nico said to the kids softly.

Will walked over to where they were standing. "Theo! Beth! Hey guys! I see you've met Nico. He's really nice, you'll have lots of fun with him!"

Nico turned and silently thanked him for the save.

The two kids nodded and ran off with Chiron to pick their beds.

Nico met the other kids in the Purple cabin. 

Lily, the short red-headed six-year-old held Nico's hand until her mom gave her a goodbye hug.

Amelia, the small, plump four-year-old, hugged Nico and climbed onto his back.

Jamie, the dark-haired seven-year-old, had immediately run off to the cabin to pick his bed and meet his friends.

Gabriel, the tall eight-year-old, hugged Nico, then ran off to the cabin.

Lance the dark-skinned four-year-old hugged Nico and started talking about his summer. Nico talked with him for a few minutes and then they went to the cabin to get him unpacked.

When everyone got there, they gathered in a circle on the cabin floor.

"All right!" Nico started. "Let's do introductions since you’re all going to share a cabin for the next few weeks!"

Nico smiled at all the kids. "I'll start. I'm Nico, your cabin counselor."

"Tell us a cool fact about yourself!" Theo said.

Nico thought for a second. "My job is to take pictures," Nico said. "I brought my camera, want to take a picture?"

The kids screamed yes and Nico got his camera from his small room.

"All right! Say cheese!"

The kids smiled and screamed. The camera snapped the picture and Nico looked at the shot.

He passed it around to show the kids. They all laughed and pointed.

After a few minutes of settling down, they got back in their circle.

Theo volunteered to go next. "Hi! I'm Theo. I like cars and my dad drives a big monster truck!"

Next was Beth. "Hi, I'm Beth. I like cats and my mom said we might get one soon!" She got excited on that last note.

Then Amelia went. "Hi! I'm Amelia and I wanna be a doctor when I grow up!"

The kids then had a small conversation about what they all wanted to be.

When they got back on track, Lily went. "Hi, I'm Lily. I, um, I like to draw." She turned her wrist into the circle and showed the others the flower she had drawn on her wrist in pen.  
The kids complimented her on her drawing.

Then Jamie went. "Hey, I'm Jaime. I like drawing too."

Lily and Jamie had a small conversation, then Gabriel went. " Hi, I'm Gabriel. I like soccer and basketball."

Lance was the last one. He was hiding behind Nico. Slowly, he stepped out. Holding Nico's hand, he introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Lance." He looked up at Nico. "I want to be an astronaut."

With introductions out of the way, Nico led the campers outside. 

The other groups of kids were running around already. Lance stuck to Nico's side, gripping his hand tightly.

Nico bent down to look at Lance. 

"Hey buddy, look over there," he pointed to a small black-haired boy sitting alone. "Why don't you go play with him?" 

Lance nodded and dragged Nico over to the boy with him.

"Hi!" Nico said to the boy. "What's your name?" He asked.

Lance moved from behind Nico and sat next to the boy.

"I'm Lance."

The boy picked his head up and locked eyes with Lance. "I'm Keith."

Lance nodded at Nico and he got up and left the boys there.

~

Nico was walking around keeping an eye on his campers, making sure everyone was having a good time. Every once in a while, Nico went over to check on Lance and Keith.

At one point, Keith and Lace were drawing together.

“Look, Nico! I made stars!” Lance exclaimed, holding up his paper filled with blue, purple, and yellow crayon marks.

A few minutes later, Wil came over to him.

“Hey,” Will rested his elbow on Nico's shoulder.

Nico brushed him off. “Just ‘cause we bonded, doesn’t mean you can do that.”

Will, instead of listening, placed his arm back on Nico.

They stayed there a while, talking about the campers and what Nico should expect. At some point, they moved to sit by the fireplace. Will's arm had slipped down and now rested around Nico’s hip. 

Nico, being completely oblivious, didn't notice Will’s attempt at flirting.

“Neeks, come on man.”

“What?”

Will turned his head. “I want to ask you something.”

“All right.” Nico shifted to look at Will.

Their gazes locked and a moment passed between them.

“Will, is this your boyfriend?” A small voice said.

They separated quickly and stared at the kid.

“Oh, hey Katlynn!” Will said. “This is Nico, the purple cabin counselor. I was telling him about the activities here.”

Katlynn, who looked about eight, countered his statement. “Is one of the activities mouth exercises.”

The boys turned bright red as she giggled and ran off.

After that, the two boys separately swore to themselves never to do anything like that with kids around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I started this fic a while ago and am now working on a few others, I don't know if anyone will actually read this but I'll update when I can :)  
> If you have read this and want more, please leave comments or kudos :) Thank you all!


	5. Chapter 5: A Talk and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will talk~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!!

The next few days were filled with activities and fun. They played water games, like canoe races and swimming games. They played volleyball on the beach and had sandcastle building contests. Each day the kids got more and more comfortable around each other.

Nico noticed Keith and Lance becoming closer friends, always with each other and playing the games together. He smiled at that, realizing that he was the one who started that friendship.

Nico and Will hadn’t talked since the incident. Meals together were full of short glances and blushing. Nico stuck with Percy when he could. Percy didn't bother him about it, but he sensed that something was up.

After about 5 days Percy spoke up.

“Dude, what happened with you and Will after the whole shopping thing?”

Nico had told him some of what happened when he had locked himself in his cabin, but he never got the full story.

“Well, we talked that night. Cleared things up. And uh,” Nico paused remembering what had happened. “We almost kissed,”

Percy’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Nico. Before he could say anything, Nico spoke again.

A few days ago a camper caught us with his arm around me and asked if I was Will’s boyfriend. Since then we haven’t talked much.”

Percy closed his mouth and put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Dude,” he said. “You've gotta talk to him.”

“I know.”

“Seriously, Nico! Talk to the guy!” Percy laughed and started walking away. “If you don’t, I will!”

Percy turned and walked towards Annabeth, leaving Nico to think about what he said. 

I should talk to him… Nico thought, walking towards the dining hall. Will was there with some of the kids doing crafts. When Nico got there he leaned against the doorway watching.

His eyes scanned WIll. He was wearing tan cargo shorts and his yellow counselor shirt. His long hair was pulled out of his face in a small bun. He was laughing with the kids, making a beaded necklace. His smile was wide, his eyes bright. He spotted Nico and his smile grew even wider. He put down the beads he was working with and got up, telling the kids he would be right back.

“Hey!’ He said, his smile not falling.

“Hey,” Nico responded, his gaze dropping down. “Can we uh, go talk somewhere?” Nico asked.

Will looked at the kids and around the dining hall. He spotted Grover and asked him to keep an eye on the kids for a few minutes and then led Nico to the empty docks.

They sat together looking out on the water for a while. 

“Nico, I-”

“Will-”

The boys spoke at the same time and laughed. 

“You first,” WIll said.

Nico took a deep breath and looked at the boy next to him. Will had a small smile on his face and was staring right back at Nico.

“Will,” Nico began, not knowing what to say. “We’ve been avoiding each other, right? Because of what that kid said. Why?”

Will turned his gaze to the water below them. “Honestly, Nico, I don't know. It's stupid, isn't it? A kid made a joke and we took it way too seriously.”

Nico let out a short laugh. Will turned his head back to meet Nico’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Nico said, barely a whisper.

“I’m sorry too,” Will said, the same volume,

The boys were close together, their hands touching on the dock. Nico's eyes flitted down to Will's mouth and then quickly back to his eyes. WIll was looking down at Nico’s lips as well. Nico moved in slightly, Will’s eyes moved back to his.

Will closed the distance between them quickly, their lips met in the middle. Nico’s eyes shut and he tilted his head to the left. Their lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Will’s lips were soft and sweet, Nicos chapped and tasted of something will couldn't place, but it was nice.

When Will pulled away Nico let out a sigh, opening his eyes slowly. Will took the moment to really look at Nico.

His dark hair was messy, his cheeks dusted with freckles and flushed red. He was wearing the purple shirt and when he opened his eyes, the color reflected off of them, making his eyes look like a deep purple color.

Will reached out and placed his hand on Nico’s cheek. Nico unconsciously moved into the touch, letting his eyes close again.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, holding hands and looking out on the water. When they spoke it was in hushed tones, keeping the docks peaceful.

“Will, what are we?” Nico whispered, picking his head up from its spot on Will’s shoulder.

Will took a second and then turned to face Nico.

“Will you be my boyfriend, Nico?” Will asked with a small smile.

Nico met his eyes and smiled back. “Yes, of course.”

Will’s smile grew wider and he rushed forward to hug Nico. 

Nico wrapped his arms around the taller boy and buried his face in the crook of his neck. After a few seconds, Will pulled back and kissed Nico again. First, quick and passionate. Then again, longer and soft. They took a few more minutes to themselves at the dock before getting up and going back to the dining hall, hand in hand.

Nico spotted Percy on their way back and smiled at him. Percy gave a thumbs up and winked at him.  
Nico laughed and gave Will’s hand a squeeze. Will turned his head and smiled at him.  
That night at the campfire, Percy played the guitar. Nico cuddled up to Will with a blanket and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Wills arm wrapped around Nico's waist and rubbed small circles into his side. They stayed there like that until they had to bring the campers to bed.

Overall, they’d both say it was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably have one or two more chapters :))


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp ends, what comes next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos if you like!

The rest of the summer went by in a flash, Will and Nico got closer by the day, and by the end of the camp, they were inseparable. 

Nico had told Percy that they were dating now and by the next day, everyone knew, even the campers.

Will was fine with it, giving him the chance to show off Nico and be affectionate in front of the kids.

Nico was shy, but that was nothing new. He hid behind Will whenever the topic came up, letting his boyfriend tell the story. 

When the time came and the camp was ending, Nico and Will exchanged numbers and promised to visit each other. 

“I’ll miss seeing you every day,” Nico admitted.

Will smiled softly. “I’ll miss you too,”

Nico pulled Will into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy’s waist and burying his head in his chest. “I love you,” he mumbled.

Will pushed him back gently. “What?”

Nico was blushing and avoided eye contact. “I love you.”

Will’s mouth dropped but it quickly turned into a smile. “I love you too, Neeks.”

Nico looked up at the words, his mouth twisted into a large smile. He stood on his tippy toes and reached up to Will’s face. Their lips connected and Will moved his hands around Nico’s waist. They kissed for a while, soaking in the moment before they had to leave. When they parted, there were tears on both of their faces. Their foreheads pressed together and they said goodbyes through their tears.

They drove away separately, wishing the camp was just a bit longer. 

~

It had been nine months since camp ended. 

Nico and Will maintained a long-distance relationship, visiting each other on vacations and long weekends.

But they were tired of it.

“Nico?” Will said one day, over the phone. “Do you want to move in with me?” His voice waved, uncertain. It was a crazy idea, but he hated being away from Nico.

Nico didn't reply for a few seconds, too shocked by the sudden question and still comprehending the words Will said.

“Neeks?” Will whispered over the phone.

“Yes,” Nico said quickly.

“Yes, as in you’ll move here and live with me?” Will asked, Nico could hear his smile through the phone.

“Yes.” Nico smiled wide.

About a month later, Nico landed in California. His flight from New York was long and draining, but he was happy to finally be able to see Will, without having to leave again in a few weeks. Nico scanned the airport, looking for his boyfriend. He pulled out his phone and dialed Will’s number, nervous that they wouldn’t be able to fin each other.

He heard a phone ring in the distance and turned towards the noise. A tall man pulled his phone out of his pocket, his back turned away from Nico. As the man put the phone to his ear Nico heard a voice through the line.

“Hello?”

Nico’s phone dropped from his ear. Forgetting everything, he rushed forward. The man had turned to face him. A smile grew on both of their faces.

“Will,” Nico breathed.

The two ran into each other, Will wrapped his arms tight around Nico’s waist and lifted him off the ground, spinning them in a circle before placing him back down.

Nico laughed, a large smile on his face, Will was smiling too. He leaned forwards and brought their lips together in a long, sweet kiss. When they separated, they went to grab Nicos carry on bags (and his phone off the floor) and found Will’s car.

Nico’s boxes were already at Will’s. They had been shipped over a few days ago. Will told him he had unpacked some things already, so Nico can rest when they get home.

_ Home. _ Nico thought. 

_ I’m home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! This is the last chapter, It's a bit short (sorry) but I hope you enjoyed the story :)
> 
> If you did enjoy please leave kudos, it makes my day :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
